First Encounter
by FrostyNight98
Summary: Stry 7- "Could you do me a favor?" Just by that single question, who would've thought that Ichigo was the one who'd stir up his little sisters love life? One-Shot


**First Encounter**

* * *

Another swing to his sword caused another hollow to turn into ashes. Toshiro looked at his surroundings and slightly groaned. There were just too many of them! Just recently he went patrolling the streets of Karakura Town when he ran into _this_! An army of hollows surrounded him, their yellow-like eyes staring at him intensely. Though he was glad that when he took a one-second glance at them, he knew they were all but low classed hollows; newborns.

A Captains duty is to eradicate these evil beings from the world of the living, but everyone had a limit to how much they wanted to kill and this was Toshiros limit. He didn't know the reason, probably because it was just so damn hot outside or the fact that Rangiku hadn't done any of her paperwork that lead him into being so grumpy and uptight.

A sigh escaped from Toshiro's lip as he closed his eyes and lifted his sword. "Reign Over the Frosted Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" A burst of energy shot out from his weapon and it soon turned into an iced dragon that eliminated half of the hollows.

"Getsuga Tenshu," came in another voice. Looking over his shoulders, Toshiro had enough of a glimpse to make out the orange haired fur ball. Barely a yard away stood Ichigo, his sword directed at the few hollows left. "I felt your spiritual pressure rise so I decided to take a look. It seems you had your hands full, Toshiro." He said.

Toshiro scowled. "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki." Again, Toshiro faced the hollows and with a flick of his wrist, he destroyed the remaining ones without batting an eye. Glad that the mob was finished with, Toshiro put Hyōrinmaru back into its shaft and was about to run off to make the report when Ichigo called out to him.

"Hey, Toshiro, where are you heading off to? Are you going to be busy?" he asked, his left hand scratching the back of his head as he made an awkward face, clearly stating that he was uncomfortable with the amount of concern he had just put in.

Toshiro raised a white brow, his turquoise eyes eyeing Ichigo quizzically. "Spill it out, Kurosaki. What do you want?"

Ichigo's brow furrowed downward, his golden eyes seeming to be troubled. Then he sighed. "Could you do me a favor?" he asked, eyeing the expressionless Captain. Said Captain said nothing as he waited for him to continue. "Well, you see, I have to do something at school and if I don't go, my grades will drop." He paused again and looked at the teen-like Captain. "Can you check up on one of my sisters?" he blurted out.

Toshiro slightly widened his eyes before going back to his cold glare. "You're implying me to babysit, Kurosaki?" he spat, annoyed by the fact that he was requested to do something so... unthinkable. "Why not your father?" he asked.

Ichigo looked around his surroundings, seeming to be impatient. "My dad's out of town for this week and my other sister is too busy at the clinic. Please Toshiro, it's only going to be for an hour. You just have to watch her; you don't have to talk to her." Ichigo assured.

"Where is she?" he finally asked after a long silence.

Ichigo's eyes brightened. "Just walk five blocks from here and then turn left. The buildings number is 91, third floor, and the door number is 15. Thanks Toshiro, I owe you!" And with that said the substitute shinigami was out of his sight.

A tick mark appeared on Toshiros temple. "Who said I was going?" he growled, shaking his head in annoyance as he turned the opposite direction from where he was informed to go.

_'Are you not going?' _said a silent whisper that soared through Toshiros head.

_'Che... That's not my responsibility.' _He coldly replied to Hyōrinmaru, already on his way to Orihime's apartment.

_'What if she's the reason why so many hollows had appeared lately? She _is _a Kurosaki after all.'_ Hyōrinmaru hissed. _'As a Captain of the Gotei 13, it is your duty to look through, and investigate these sorts of things. You can't let any small chances slip through your grasp. Go check on her.'_

Toshiro scrunched up his brows. Why was Hyōrinmaru making such a big fuss about this? He would normally stay silent when tough situation approached him, so why now, of all struggles? _'I don't associate with people I do not know._ _And Ichigos sister is one of them. I never even knew he had one, better yet, two.' _Toshiro replied.

Nothing was heard in his head except a low hiss, which soon turned into a growl. _'I'm not giving you a choice, master. Go see her!' _With that said, the dragon went back to its slumber, leaving no space for an argument.

* * *

_The buildings number is 91, third floor, and the door number is 15._

Toshiro stared at the building; surprise and confusion drawn onto his face. In front of him, nor a school, mall or an office building met his expectations. Instead, it was a hospital: a clean, white, and quiet hospital. Looking to his left and right; to once again make sure this was the right place, he finally gave up and rushed through the wall as he gloated into the air and went through the floors.

What a nuisance, thought Toshiro.

Finally, he spotted the door he was looking for and went through the wall. And just as he stepped inside the room, he was ready to walk out at that same second. Wouldn't someone else do the same if they entered the wrong room? But something stopped him just then. He didn't know what it was but he had a feeling that it had something to do with the girl who lay in front of him. She looked normal and clean and _happy_, unlike the other patients who just prayed for their life to be finished with.

She was breathing normal, her hands stuffed in her hospital gowns pocket, and her eyes were closed. Her hair was jet black too, and a small smirk appeared on her clear milky skin.

"You know, word around the block is that it's rude to intrude in someone's room, better yet, stare at them."

Toshiro slightly widened his eyes when she spoke. Could she see him? He looked from left to right to see if anyone else was in the room- no one. He better leave now. He had to look for that girl he was supposed to.

"Yes, I'm talking to you, Mr. Soul Reaper." She said again, this time, plopping herself up with her elbows, looking straight at him. Her eyes were still closed and the now amused grin didn't wash out of her face.

"How do you know what I am? Who are you?" He asked his hand tracing toward his zanpakuto. The grin left out of the girls face and it was now replaced with a scowl.

"Why are you here? Did my brother send you?" She asked, ignoring his question. When she didn't get an answer, she sighed. "Look, I know you're there, so answer the question! Did Ichigo send you here?" Her brows were now twitching slightly.

Toshiro's breath caught in his throat. _This _girl was his sister? He expected another orange-haired annoying sibling but never would he have thought it would be this dark-haired girl. Guess it wasn't the wrong room, Toshiro thought, sighing.

"I don't have to answer your questions, so shut up and be quiet for one hour." he said, slightly pouting as he moved to the corner of the room and leaned on the wall. The girl quizzically tipped her head to the side.

Again, he examined her. She did look like Ichigo, only when she was scowling though. She had laid down back in bed and sighed, her hands running through her hair.

"You could leave if you don't want to be here, y'know. Whatever my brother did to force you here, you could just forget about it," she said through gritted teeth as she curled to one side, her back facing him. "Stupid Ichigo and his other life." she mumbled.

Seconds soon then turned into minutes as the dark haired girl started to get irritated by the silence. "Hey, Mr. Soul Reaper..." she paused a bit, unsure of what to say next or if he was even listening. "What's it like? In the other side I mean." Again, silence fell into the air. Thinking that the boy either left or was ignoring her, she scowled. "Hey, are you listening to me you idiot?"

Toshiro growled. This girl may not look like Ichigo but she sure did hell act like him! "Yes I'm listening and my name's not Mr. Soul Reaper or idiot! I have a name you know." he snapped back.

"And that would be?" she asked, this time shifting so that she could face the ceiling instead of the wall. In all truth, she hated this damn retched place. Ever since her accident, she was forced to stay here. And to say that she loved the quietness and peacefulness would be a total lie to her existence. She was a Kurosaki. Kurosakis don't do calm. They are loud and rowdy... even her older twin sister; the calm and gentle one, acts like that when her cooking goes wrong.

"I don't have to tell you." he said, his eyes shifting to the window as he saw the sun setting. "It's not like we'll ever meet again. There's no point in telling someone their name if they're just going to forget about it the minute someone else comes along."

A silence filled the air as Toshiro shifted his gaze from the sun and to the people. Everyone just forgets, he told himself, recalling the moment when Momo attacked him because she thought that he had killed Aizen. A light scoff escaped his lips as he closed his teal eyes and rested his head in the wall.

"Wow... that was deep," she finally said, a light chuckle escaping her lips. "Fine Mr. Soul Reaper, have it your way and stay in your depressed corner." she said, her face lighting up as she got off the bed and made her way to the door, her hospital gown hanging loosely around her figure.

In an instant, Toshiros eyes snapped open. "Where do you think you're-" but before he could finish his sentence, the door had shut and a small laughter echoed throughout the halls. Great, an adventurer, Toshiro thought, immediately going through the wall as he followed her. And as he did so, he tried to pin-point the location where her injury might be. She was in a hospital which meant she needed to have _some _kind of injury.

"Stop staring! It won't help." she shouted over her shoulders. "You won't see any injuries on me! I'm immortal."

His eyes widened. She was immortal? Was that even possible? He was about to throw her a bunch of question but stopped when he saw a smirk on her lips. A growl escaped his mouth.

"Kidding." she said, making a turn to the right, going straight, and then turning to another right. "You're gullible. Has anyone ever told you that?" she asked, finally stopping in front of an enormous window.

"Nobody even dares." he mumbled, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"I just did." she stated, a proud smile on her face as she opened the window and stepped out to the balcony.

He went silent, following her every move all the while. And as he did so, his eyes widened with shock as he noticed something. "You haven't opened your eyes. Not once." It was a statement, not a question. The girl froze lightly, the wind brushing her mid-back hair. And just like that, she rubbed the back of her head and a forced laugh escaped her mouth.

"Ha-ha... wow, it's cold out here, isn't it?" she asked, walking to the edge of the wall where the patients were able to outlook the small town. A small bird flew by and a little frown appeared on her face. "You're slow, too." she stated, a small yet sad chuckle escaping her lips.

"Tsk, and why's that?" he shot back, glaring holes at the girl who even dare to insult him.

"'Cause you would have seen this coming." she said, and just as he was about to ask by what she meant, she jumped on the bricked wall and balance herself on the thin surface in no less than one second. "Bye!" she chirped, running in the small space she had.

"What-What the hell? You're crazy!" he shouted, watching her small figure disappear from his eyes as she ran the hospital walls' perimeter.

"Can't help it, I'm a Kurosaki!" was her distant and faint reply.

* * *

Toshiro ran on the air as he desperately tried to look for the girl. What if a hollow appeared and attacked her? What if she fell and slipped from the wall? What if- what is she- Toshiro lightly shook his head as he removed the image from his head.

_'Calm down, master. Stop and think. Look for her spiritual pressure._' Hyōrinmaru said, his satisfied eyes burning into Toshiros composure as he did as was told.

Toshiro closed his eyes and tried sensing the girls' presence. And just as it closed, it reopened. He had found her. He immediately sprinted to the place where he pinpointed her out. She wasn't that far. He picked up his speed, desperate to see if she was alright. In an instant, he came to a halt. She was there, just below him. She was safe and sound... On the roof top, looking up at him and smirking. Her eyes were still closed.

A loud snarl came out his mouths as he landed on the roof top, his hand clutching her arm. "What the hell is _wrong _with you?" he shouted, gripping her arm tighter. "You could have gotten hurt! Weren't you thinking? You are my responsibility and that was a stupid stunt you just made."

The smirk left her lips, now being replaced with a scowl. "First, get your filthy hand off of me," she spat, pushing him off of her. "Second, you're not my mother! I can take care of myself. And third, you can leave now! An hour passed."

Toshiro widened his eyes. How did she know that he had to leave in an hour? "Che... Finally," he said, turning around to leave. "And by the way, if I _were _your mother, I sure have hell would have raised you much better. It looks like she didn't even do a very good job on you, and neither with your brother."

Sparing a glance at her, Toshiro slightly widened his eyes when they landed on her. Fists clenched and looking at the ground, she spoke through gritted teeth. "I'm glad I didn't know your name," and as those words escaped her lips, her head shot up, her eyes wide open with rage. They were foggy, he noted. Like a dirty-like plastic was coating it. Tears were also pouring out of them, and his eyes couldn't help but sadden, his heart regretting the words he had just spoken. "Leave!" she croaked, stepping away from him like he was some kind of demon.

"Wait-" he stopped then, not knowing her name. "Kurosaki, I'm-"

"Save it." she growled, opening the door behind her as she left from his presence.

* * *

_'You should apologize to her, master.' _Hyōrinmaru said intruding Toshiros mind once again.

The white haired Captain sighed, brushing his fingers against his forehead as he floated around Karakura. _'Why are you talking to me right now, of all times?' _he asked, irritated.

He received no reply and a hiss escaped his lips. Sometimes, he had doubt about Hyōrinmaru being his 'second' half. There was just no way in hell that part of his soul acted so... annoying.

"Captain!" came in the sing-song voice. In an instant, Toshiros irritated chibi side came in. Talk about annoying. "Where were you all this time? I was _so _worried about you!" Rangiku cried, immediately engulfing him into a bear hug.

Toshiro mentally thanked Kami that over the past few years, he had grown. Now, whenever Rangiku crushed him into one of her 'bear hugs', his face wasn't met with her large breasts. Instead, it was his shoulder. "What do you want, Matsumoto?" he scowled, peeling himself off of her. Said lady pouted, her lower lip puckering outward.

"There's about to be a storm soon. I don't want you to get caught in the rain." was all she said before disappearing from his sight. Toshiro raised a white brow. Was she drunk? Or was she dared to do something like that? Moreover, a sigh escaped his lips as he looked up at the dark cloudy skies. No way am I going to get caught in one of those, he thought, now flash-stepping to Orihime's house.

* * *

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

Toshiro lightly opened his eyes, and then shut them closed again. The light was way too bright for his liking.

_Knock._

So was that noise.

"Orihime, is Toshiro in there? Open up, will you? It's pouring out here!" shouted an all too familiar voice.

In an instant, turquoise eyes were shot wide open, relinquishing any evidence of having been asleep. Lifting himself from the coach, the young Captain made his way to the door, and once he opened it, after a second or so, he was met with a fist directed to his cheek. Wide-eyed, Toshiro stumbled back at the sudden impact and was ready to do a binding spell at Ichigo but stopped when the orange haired man spoke up.

"What's _wrong _with you? I ask you to watch over my sister for one damn hour and when I come back, she's all alone in her room! What if a hollow came? She was defenseless! She could have gotten hurt!"

Toshiro snorted at the last comment. Yeah, she could have gotten hurt when she basically leaped around the perimeter of the hospitals walls! "You said one hour, and an hour had passed. You didn't show up, so I left." Toshiro coldly said, dismissing the stinging sensation on his cheek. No way would he nurse it right now.

"What do you mean? Only 20 minutes had passed!" Ichigo yelled, already inside the apartment. Toshiros eyes slightly widened. 20 minutes? A growl escaped his lips. She lied! He thought, clenching his fists.

"Ichigo?" came in a new feminine voice. Looking over the white haired captains shoulders, Toshiro noted that Ichigos eyes softened when they landed on the young girl. "What are you doing here? Why are you wet? Come on, I'll dry you up." Orihime said, entering a different room and stepping right back out with a towel and dry clothes.

"Thanks, Orihime." he said, as he grabbed a chair from the kitchen and sat on it, letting her dry his hair. A light blush crossed his cheeks as she started to hum a small melody. Toshiro stared incredulously at the sight. Just in one second flat, after seeing the Inou girl, the strawberry haired male had already forgotten about him, erasing any evidence of their recent argument.

With a sigh, and rubbing his temples, Toshiro told himself that he will never understand Ichigo, or better yet, the Kurosakis, since he remembered that he needed to have a _talk _with the other Kurosaki member.

* * *

"I told you to leave, didn't I?" a venomous tone greeted him. Toshiro dismissed her comment as he leaned on the wall, his eyes gazing over her back and tied ponytail.

"You lied." he said bluntly.

"So, I didn't want you here." was her simple yet quiet reply.

The atmosphere around them thickened. The raindrops from outside were the only noises they could hear, aside from the roaring sky.

"My mom's dead, y'know," she suddenly said. "She died when I was four years old."

His head soon shot up, his eyes flashing with a wave of guilt. "... _if I _were _your mother, I sure have hell would have raised you much better. It looks like she didn't even do a very good job on you, and neither with your brother."  
_

Cursing himself lightly, Toshiro pursed his lips into a tight thin line as he softly banged his head against the wall and shut his eyes closed. How could I be so reckless and uncaring? Now that I think about it, Ichigo hadn't mentioned his mother as one of the people who weren't able to help out his sister. He thought, thinking back to the time when he found out his granny had passed away. At the time, he was already the Captain of the 10th division and even his squad respected the loss of the old lady, not daring to even bad mouth her. Besides, there wasn't any reason to. She was nice and sweet, the one who always lends a hand when needed. As well as his fellow division members, the Captains and even some of his friends, which only consisted of Matsumoto at the time, consoled him. And if someone _were _to bad mouth her, he'd kill them in one second flat without thinking twice of the consequences.

He knew way too well how the loss of someone great to another felt. He just never imagined that he'd be a person to crush someone else's world. "I'm sorry." was his drawn out reply.

The clock ticked. Thunderstorms roared. "I won't accept your apology," she said, turning over to her side so that he could see her face better. She was irritated, he could tell that much. "You're an idiot, and for that, I'm not accepting your apology."

A tick-mark appeared on his temple as he restrained himself from chocking the girl. He was anything but an idiot! He was a goddamn prodigy!

"And you look like a kid. Hey, how old are you?"

Oh, _that _was the last straw! In one quick motion, he was right by her side, his warm breath tickling her ear. "First of all, I'm not stupid. Where I come from, I'm respected and known as a prodigy. Second, I'm _not _a kid. I can ashore you that I'm way older than you." he scowled, retreating from his position.

The girl only yawned. "So you're a prodigy, huh? That sounds cool." a small silence fell between them as the girl contemplated on what to ask next. "Hey, prodigy kid?" she finally asked, her hands now clutching the bread spread tightly. "What's the color of your hair? And your eyes too." she asked, shifting slightly, uncomfortable by the question.

Toshiro raised his brow. "You have eyes. Open them up and see." he scolded, looking down at her face.

Said girl pouted. "If you haven't yet noticed, I can't! I'm... I'm blind." she finally whispered. In an instant, his eyes shot wide open. Blind? How can that be? She walked around the halls, she saw him come in her room, she ran on top of walls god damn it! How could she be blind?

"Reitsu..." was her simple reply, clearing his thoughts of any confusion. "I gather it up in my eyes but I can only see the outline of an object or person." There was a short pause. "I can't see colors though, and if you try to show me a picture, I'll only be able to see the shape, not the things or person in it."

Another silence filled the air as Toshiro sucked up the information. "What happened?' he asked after a brief moment.

She shrugged, her shoulders slumping slightly like she was bored of the same old question. "Tripped on my scooter and my eyes landed on two needles-"

"What?" he almost shouted, surprised that such a stupid, low percentage of actually happening tragedy- actually existed.

A small grin escaped her lips as it soon turned into a burst of laughter, her hands clutching her side. "Kidding." she said, trying hard to stop. His eyes immediately twitched, unable to stand her sick sense of humor. But the thought soon brushed off his mind, finally noting and admiring that she looked beautiful with a smile on her face. His cheeks turned pink, repeating his own thoughts.

"It was one week ago," she said, continuing. "I tried protecting my sister from a hollow and in return, I got this." she said, a playful gloom overtaking her features as her lower lip puckered out, along with her tongue as she pointed to her eyes.

"You know what a hollow is?" he asked, raisin a brow.

The girl sighed, her hand smacking her forehead. "Well no freaking _duh_, stupid." He scowled, annoyed by her lack of respect. "If I know what _you _are, I defiantly know what a hollow is. Some of kind of prodigy you are." she mumbled.

"You're annoying, you know that?" he said bluntly.

"Yeah and I have black hair." she said, sighing in exaggeration as she threw her hands up in the air.

"They're white and turquoise." Toshiro finally said after a long silence.

The girl scrunched up her nose, clearly confused by what he meant. "Huh?"

"You asked for my hair color, and I'm telling you that it's white. You asked for my eye color, and I'm telling you that it's turquoise." A raised brow was all that was directed at him.

"White and Turquoise, huh?" she asked, testing the words into her head. "So you're old? 'Cause from what I can make out, you look like you're no taller than a 15 year-old."

"Shut-up!" he pouted, looking out the window. He noted that it was getting late, and the rain had stopped- leaving only the smell of rain. "I'm going to have to leave now." he said, hesitating. "Bye..." Before he could go through the wall though, the girl clutched his arm.

Like a sword slicing his arm, Toshiro froze.

"Um, sorry." she apologized, turning him around so that he could face her. And when he did, his brows raised up in confusion and surprise. Her eyes were open, and now he could make out that her eyes once used to be a light grey, almost silver like. It would have looked perfect on her, he thought. His eyes then traced out to her extended hands that were directed at him. Slowly and hesitantly, he took it, still questioning her actions.

"Hey Mr. Soul Reaper, my name is Kurosaki Karin." she said, grinning like crazy as she shook it. "Just call me Karin though; I'm not that big of a fan for honorifics."

His eyes softened and a chuckle escaped his lips. "Hi Karin, and my name isn't Mr. Soul Reaper, it happens to be Hitsugaya Toshiro." he said, also shaking her hand.

"Well then, Toshiro. See you later." she said, smirking as she released his hand. "'Cause you know, I wouldn't give my name to just_ anyone_ if I knew I wouldn't see them again."

A small twinkle sparked in Toshiros eyes. "Yeah same here. Take care and be careful, I don't want another hollow incident." he said seriously.

Karin shrugged, lifting her arms so that her head could rest on her hands. "Don't worry, Tosh. I have a shot gun under my bead just in case." she replied, her wicked grin gracing her face as she made her way to her bed.

The last thing she heard before falling asleep- since she was really tired- was a soft light laughter that seemed to last for a minute.

'_Time to plan their future now,'_ Hyōrinmaru thought, a mischievous glint appearing in his eyes. Replaying the events from the day, a small chuckle escaped his lips. _'What an interesting first encounter…'_

* * *

**_He-He Sorry about such a random story. It was just stuck in my mind, y'know? Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and by the way, if you don't know yet, I have a poll in my profile and if it's not much to ask, could you please vote? Thanks! :D_**

**_ Oh, and the line : _**"Well no freaking _duh_, stupid." _**belongs to no other than **StelzaRinator** who picked it up from random people. Awesome listening skills! ^^**.** Thank you for letting me use it! :D You're the best! ^^**_

_**Review :D**_

_**P.S. To all my readers, I'm sorry for being all ghost and stuff.**_

* * *

~ _This is _**FrostyNight98** _saying Good-bye and good-day to you! :D_


End file.
